Garu
is , the Blue Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is the last of his Wolfman clan and was found on the planet Jagjag with a Kyutama around his neck. He is the sixth Kyuranger to be awakened. He usually ends some sentences with "~garu" or "~ki". Character History Garu is a wolfman-like alien and the only known survivor of his tribe: the rest of his people were slaughtered for attempting to resist Jark Matter. At an unknown point, he found the Ookami Kyutama, but the trauma of losing his kind left him unwilling to fight, and unable to use it. Garu was minding his own business when he came upon a crash-landed Lucky in Jagjag. Lucky and the Kyurangers realized he is a bearer of a Kyutama. Garu, however, claims fighting Jark Matter is a futile endeavor, as he's lost his entire clan to them. He is provoked by Lucky to fight, and on cue, Jark Matter appears. Eventually, Garu regains his fighting spirit after watching the Kyurangers fight, and uses the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster with his Kyutama to become Ookami Blue, joining the Kyurangers in the fight. Victorious, he and fellow new Kyuranger Lucky are welcomed onto the Orion and inducted into the Rebellion by the acting bridge commander Raptor 283. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Garu and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Garu and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. Garu was part of the five-man team which destroyed the Moraimarz piloted by Daikaan Mozuma. Back on the Orion, while Lucky and Kotaro were still on Earth, the others discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature much to the discomfort of Garu and the other organics. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Garu was among the crew left behind to perform repairs on the Orion following the ordeal with the Sun as a team was led by Shou to recover the Tomo Kyutama on Earth. Garu remained on the Orion with Balance and the commander while a team was sent to acquire the Ho Kyutama on Vela; receiving an update from Stinger and Champ, they learnt that Scorpio had been made Karo of the Sasori System and sent to Earth. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Ookami Blue fighting off Quval alongside Sasori Orange, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Garu was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Garu briefly fought with Stinger against , advancing to before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Ookami Blue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Garu is short-tempered and impulsive, like a wild-beast. The trauma of losing his people caused Garu to lose the will to fight, until he saw the efforts of Lucky and the Kyurangers, after which he renewed his desire to fight back the evil shogunate and avenge his tribe. Powers and Abilities ;Wolfman Physiology: As a wolfman, he has some wolf-like abilities, include: :;Enhanced Hearing: Garu has excellent hearing, being able to hear Yumepakkun harassing humans from a significant distance. Ookami Blue : Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Ookami Blue performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Claw. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), Kyuranger 4-6, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 10 (offscreen), 12-14, 16, 17, 18, 22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23 - Tsuki= When empowered by Shishi Red Moon's moonlight, he can walk upright and act more gently, unlike his usual bestial style. He can also react and move very fast, and can effectively use martial art-like punching techniques. He also receives an intelligence boost under the effects of the moon as he appears to be a bit more sophisticated in speech and mannerisms. }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Wolf" *Garu comes from "garuru", the Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Portrayal *Garu is voiced by Kazuya Nakai who had previously played the Igaroids in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes in Engine Sentai Go-Onger and also voiced as Xiahou Dun (Dynasty Warriors), Dian Wei (Dynasty Warriors), Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) and Toshiro Hijikata (Gintama). His suit actor is Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Notes *Garu is the first Sentai Blue Ranger to have a wolf theme. **While Garu isn't the first Sentai Blue Ranger to have a wolf themed mech, Ninja Blue had mechs that were wolf themed but his outfit was ninja based and had no trace of his totem animal's motif. *Garu is the first Sentai Warrior to have (A condition in which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored. In Garu's case, his right eye is blue and his left is brown) **This is a trait that is found in certain dog breeds, such as a Siberian Husky, as well as wild dogs such as wolves. Garu is thus an anthropomorphic extraterrestrial example of this rare genetic trait that is potentially hereditary in the Canis genus. *Garu is the first Sentai Ranger to have "fur" as part of the actual Ranger costume. **The ToQgers when utilizing the Safari powers had fur and feathers on their suits, but this was the effect of a form change and thus does not count. *Out of the four Non-Human Kyuranger Garu is the only one of them that is an Organic Lifeform not a Robot or a Mechanical Lifeform. *Garu is the first Sentai Blue Ranger since Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) who's predecessor was female. *Garu's helmet design is very similar to Geki Blue's, however it is just a coincidence. *Garu along with Raptor (Washi Pink) are the two only non-humanoid Kyuranger's who either wear their Jackets like regular people or have a Jacket at all as Champ (Oushi Black) wears it like a Matador's cape and Balance (Tenbin Gold) only has plating matching the color of the Kyurangers Jackets. *His fighting style while being affected by Shishi Red Moon's power is very similar to how GekiBlue, one of his predecessors, fights. Coincidentally, Garu and GekiBlue shared the same suit actor. *Garu's stats being affected by Shishi Red Moon's power is a reference to the mythology of wolves and the moon, or more specifically, werewolves. **Ironically, while werewolves become more savage and feral under the effects of the moon, Garu is a subversion of this trope as he becomes calmer and more intelligent Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!''}} References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai 3 Category:Kyurangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi